the_rem_mythosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lore
In the beginning, there lived three Elder Gods. Craft, Creation, and Completeness. Amalagamos'Nog'Pag, Vitus'Rum'Na, and Spirare'Kre'Kho. The three Gods created their first invention: Time. However, Time was out of control. It twisted and turned, collapsing in on itself over and over again, and knotting itself up. So, to fix this, the Gods created their second invention: The System. The System worked like a harness, trapping Time inside and keeping it moving forward and only forward. The Gods lived inside the heart of The System, keeping it stable and controlled. The Gods decided to create inside of The System. They tried their hands at creating beings like themselves; Gods of all sorts of ranking, but none as strong as them, for fear of betrayal. They ended up creating the first realm, and with it, the Counterparts. The Counterparts were twisted beings - unable to create on their own, and banished to their dying realm, barely cared for by The System. In their rage and urge to destroy what their creators had built, they vowed to go to war. Algol, the first born, led the Counterparts. Malmens and his brother, Remor, the youngest of the two, fled from their siblings and took refuge in the outskirts of The System. The Gods decided to create The Second Realm. A realm of beauty and thriving with life on the surface, and with a much weaker God, Jovian, to control it. However, the Counterparts stuck to their promise, and infected The System. In their hate, they made the air toxic, driving Jovian and the citizens down under the ground. Not only did they do that, but they created a weaker God of their own - branching it off of Algol himself. Sylo was this God. The Third Realm was far more successful. It thrived with life and death in a perfect balance, and was ruled by a Goddess named Capella, who had trapped her Counterpart sibling, Maaz, into the ocean at birth. Capella ruled and fed off of human advancement and learning passively, loving each and every one of the residents of the Earth. She gave life to the sky, and the moon was her muse, while the sun was her warrior. Maaz fell in love with the sun. The sun rejected him, of course. Knowing of Maaz's dark origins, the sun couldn't even stomach the thought of having a Counterpart God in love with him. Maaz was crushed, lonely, and had no way of escaping his watery prison. Algol himself visited the young Counterpart, and taught him how to access his own power: dreams. With this ability, he weaved lies into the minds of the humans. This birthed the Cult of Maaz. The cult searched far and wide for five beings. Five beings who would form the perfect vessel for Maaz to consume on the flesh of those who refused to join the cult and revolt against Capella. They succeeded, and Maaz terrorized the Earth, banished Capella, and stripped the life from the sky. Capella wept and wept for years, unable to do anything against him. However, her crying slowly gave birth to life in the sky again, to all but the sun, for the sun was too mangled to be brought back to life. The stars formed to create Aerilon, the Golden City, and house poor Capella in it. The moon sang soft songs back and forth to her love, but unfortunately, no one could stop her weeping. So the moon gave up her gift of life, and instead created the nine children of the moon. The nine children were the first resident of Aerilon, and vowed their loyalty and love to Capella. They went to war with Maaz, trying to vanquish Maaz and banish him to the sea once again. The war lasted for years, and it ended with Maaz being banished, and Capella sparing the cultists. Dio, the eight child of the moon, wiped the memories of the war from the people of the Earth, so they would never have to remember those horrible times. Maaz still swore to return one day, and to permanently destroy Capella.